1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a toothpick assembly which is convenient to carry and sanitary in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional tools for cleaning mouth are nothing more than toothpicks and dental floss picks, but their structure and package render them very inconvenient to carry (see FIG. 4). In addition, most of the toothpick sold on the market is made of bamboo which suffers from two drawbacks: 1. easy to become mildewed when dampened; 2. causing damage to the environment.
In addition, the toothpicks are arranged closed to each other in a container, so that when one takes a toothpick from the container, one's hand will be inevitable to touch and dirty other toothpicks. Furthermore, the toothpicks will easily drop out of the container if the container is not opened very carefully.
Regarding dental floss, it is necessary to open the mouth very wide in order to clean between teeth and so it is very difficult to use especially in cleaning between teeth at the rear portion of the mouth.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved toothpick assembly which can obviate and mitigate the above mentioned drawbacks.